


Her Son

by GayGothicFanboy



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Beat downs, Children of Characters, Discussion of vampire biology, Divorce, F/F, F/M, Gay Male Character, Guillermo has a crush on Octavian, LGBTQ Character, Laszlo is an asshole, M/M, Nadja dislikes Octavian at first, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Character, Unplanned Pregnancy, but she eventually warms up to him, then that's when Nadja becomes the overprotective mother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24950947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy
Summary: Nadja isn't proud of things she's done in the past. Especially the time she and one of Gregor's reincarnations had an affair and created a "mistake" in her words. Now that mistake is homeless and needs somewhere to stay. If only she stayed away from Gregor that time...
Relationships: Guillermo & Nandor the Relentless (What We Do in the Shadows TV), Guillermo (What We Do in the Shadows TV)/Original Character(s), Jeff Suckler| Gregor/Nadja (What We Do In The Shadows TV), Jenna/Nadja (What We Do in the Shadows TV), Laszlo Cravensworth/Nadja, Simon the Devious/Nadja (What We Do In The Shadows TV)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 7





	1. 1. Hi, I'm Octavian. Is Nadja here?

Guillermo dusted one of the tables very procisely.

There was a knock on the door.

Nandor asked his familiar, "Can you get that, Gui-eeermo?"

The familiar nodded. "Yes master. I can." He put down the item he used to dust and shuffled toward the door. He opened it.

There stood a pale boy who looked like he was fifteen years old. His hair was dark and he had hazel eyes. The bags under his eyes were immense. 

Guillermo asked the boy, "What can I do for you? Do you need directions to a place?"

The boy shook his head. "No. I'm actually looking for someone that supposedly lives here."

Guillermo raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"Does someone by the name of Nadja live here?"

Guillermo nodded. "Yes. I can go get her. Come in."

The boy stepped in and Guillermo closed the door behind them.

The boy began to speak with a slight accent. "I'm Octavian."

"Guillermo de la Cruz," he smiled. "Just wait here Octavian. I'll only be a moment." Guillermo stocked toward the Cravensworths' crypt. He noticed that Colin spoke to Octavian.

Colin asked the sad looking boy, "What's your deal?"

"Nothing really," Octavian sniffled. "I was just evicted from my home and my boyfriend died in a car crash. But I'm fine!"

Guillermo gulped as he turned away. "Nadja?" He called in as he entered.

"What?" The Romanian woman asked.

Guillermo told her, "There's a boy here to see you--he said his name was Octavian."

Nadja's eyes grew wide and she looked like she was going to have a breakdown.

"What's the deal with him?" Guillermo asked, shutting the door.

Nadja took a breath. "In life before he got his head chopped off by riding a motorcycle under wire, Gregor was a Russian immigrant by the name of Vladimir. We found each other, fell in love, and had an affair. Not to long after that, I found out I was pregnant. Laszlo caught sight of that, and murdered Gregor--by decapitation of course. Nine months later a gave birth to a baby boy. I gave him away to a lady in bloody stupid New Jersey. His name was Octavian."

Guillermo looked at her in pure disbelief. "He's your son?"

Nadja painfully nodded. "Unfortunately, yes."

Guillermo said, "Well, you can't just hide forever."

Nadja huffed. "Yes I can."

Guillermo rolled his eyes. "No you can't. And, Octavian needs his mother now more than ever." He remembered the tragedies Octavian spoke of.

Nadja stood. "You're right, Guillermo. He does."

Guillermo smiled and opened the door.

But as the two went to leave the room, they heard Laszlo's booming voice question, "And who the bloody hell are you?"


	2. 2. Whatever You Do, Don't Call Me Mama

Nadja and Guillermo rushed out of the crypt right as Octavian opened his mouth. "I'm-"

Nadja nearly lost her footing as she blurted out, "He's Guillermo's boyfriend!"

Laszlo eyed his wife. "He's Gizmo's boyfriend?"

"Yep." Nadja held her breath.

Laszlo sighed. "Alright then. I'm heading out." Laszlo left the house.

Nadja exhaled. She thought: _that was close._ Nadja turned around to see a shocked Guillermo. She growled, "And I better not find out in future that he's your boyfriend. Or it's…" Nadja made a slitting throat jester "for you."

Guillermo flinched. "You've got it."

Nadja turned around.

Octavian caught a glimpse of her. "Mama?" He breathed.

Nadja hissed, "Don't you call me that!"

Octavian flinched and gulpped. "I'm so sorry Mama!"

"What did I just say?" Nadja angrily snarled.

Octavian started to get nervous. "I'm sorry!"

"You apologize too much," Nadja tsked.

Guillermo asked the Romanian woman, "Are you even sure he's yours then?"

Nadja sighed. "I know he's mine, unfortunately." She asked Guillermo as she stiffened, "Did you fully burn that ancestry report from last year? I don't want Laszlo to find it and know that Octavian exists."

Guillermo lied. "Yes. I burnt it." He actually just had it laying in his room; the same with Laszlo's.

Nadja relaxed a bit. "Good." She looked at her unwanted son and examined him. "You're a vampire now?"

Octavian nodded. "I was turned by a vampire by the name of Simon the Devious when I was fifteen. Do you know who he is?"

Nadja sighed. "Unfortunately, yes." She eyed him. "What are you doing here? I thought you lived in New Jersey." Nadja had dropped Octavian off in Hoboken, not Newark because she may be evil, but she's not a monster.

Octavian told his mother, "I lived in New Jersey until I was fourteen. The woman you dropped me off with died when I was five from cancer. Then I was transferred. My new caretaker was abusive. So, I ran away from home. I found myself in Manhattan. A man, Simon, took me in and offered me a drink.

"I took it of course--it was his blood, in exchange for my own. Thus, I became a blood sucking creature of the night." Octavian smiled. "Just like the woman who brought me into the world."

Nadja grimaced at that.

Octavian continued, "I then went back to Hoboken to murder my former caretaker with my mouth and fangs--and let me tell you, it was great to kill that stupid bitch!" He let out an evil laugh.

Guillermo whispered to Nadja, "And now he's starting to sound like you."

Nadja hissed back at him. "Shut up."

Octavian told his mother, "Then, I went back to Simon and asked if he knew you. He told me he did and you lived in Staten Island; he was able to give me your address. And now I'm here." Octavian smiled. "I was wondering if I could stay with you."

Nadja sighed. "Fine." Nadja then clamped Octavian's wrist in tight grasp. She then lead her son down the hallway, down into the basement and into a room. She stepped out of the room and gazed at her child that was inside the room.

Octavian looked around the room, smiling and then looked back to his mother. "Thank you so much! This is lovely! Just know I love-"

Nadja quickly slammed the door to make sure she didn't hear the rest of what Octavian was going to say. She sighed and walked away from the room. Nadja knew that is was only a matter of time until Laszlo caught onto everything--and after that would happen eventually, she didn't know what to do.


	3. 3. Memories

Nadja didn't sleep well. Her dream kept replaying the dreaded events she hated.

_ Nadja bit her lip as she called out, softly, "Gregor?" _

_ Just a few weeks before, Nadja had given "Vladimir" his memories of being Gregor--which had promptly led to sex. _

_ Nadja could have sworn that they had used protection, but she could have been wrong. After all, she was fucked up on drug blood. _

_ "Yes darling?" Gregor asked as he pulled her close. _

_ "I was feeling a bit off more recently...so, I went to see some of witches. I wanted to know if they knew what was wrong… I found it out…" she trailed off, biting her lip even more so. _

_ Gregor looked at her, worried. "What was it? Do you have some sort of a deadly vampire disease?" _

_ I wish, she thought. Nadja shook her head. "No." _

_ Gregor nervously raised an eyebrow, "Then what is it? It's not contagious is it?" _

_ Nadja slightly chuckled. "No. It's not contagious." She took a deep breath. "Gregor, I am-" a pause. _

_ "You're what?" _

_ "I-i'm p-pregnant a-and i-it's y-yours," Nadja stuttered. _

_ Gregor asked, "Are you serious?" _

_ Nadja nodded. "Dead serious." _

_ "That would explain the mood swings. And the puking. And the fact that your boobs have gotten bigger." Gregor's gaze fell upon Nadja's chest. _

_ "My eyes are up here!" Nadja snapped. _

_ Gregor blinked a couple of times. "I'm sorry. I was distracted--they're huge." He paused. "But, holy Hell!" His smile grew bigger. "You're pregnant! Congrats! Do you know the gender? Wait, no. You wouldn't know that yet. ...wait…. That means that…I'm going to be a father!" Gregor continued on, smiling. _

_ Nadja's lip quivered.  _

_ "Isn't this exciting, babe?" Gregor asked her. "It's only been 496 years but we've done it! We're having a baby!" _

_ And that's right when Nadja broke down crying. _

_ "What's wrong, 'Ja?" Gregor looked concerned. _

_ "I never wanted a baby!" Nadja began to exclaim. "I don't even know how to raise a kid!" _

_ Gregor pulled her into a hug. _

_ Her held lay on his chest. Nadja's tears soaked the shirt. _

_ "Shh," Gregor began, stroking the Romanian woman's hair. "It'll be okay. We'll be together. We'll raise this kid together--and that's all that'll matter." _

_ Nadja pulled back. "Really?" _

_ Gregor nodded. "Yes." _

_ - _

_ A few weeks later, Laszlo found out about Nadja and Gregor being together once again. _

_ Laszlo found them at Gregor's residence. Laszlo chuckled, "This will be fun."  _

_ Laszlo did as he always did--he killed Gregor through decapitation. _

_ Nadja just stared at Laszlo. _

_ Laszlo purred, "I did this for you, my darling. Now you'll be safe and content with me." Then his slowly fell down. "Is it just me or are your boobs bigger my love?" _

_ "Ugh!" Nadja angrily shouted as she left. She didn't know where she'd go, but the last person she would want to see was Laszlo. _

Nadja's eyes blinked open. She sighed.

To hide the pregnancy from Laszlo, she'd rarely be home and if she wanted to be home, she'd get Colin and Nandor to get Laszlo out of the house.

Colin and Nandor seemed to always having her back then.

Hell, Nadja could still remember when she told them about it twenty-one years ago….

_ "Nandor. Colin. Can I talk to you about something since Laszlo is out?" Nadja nervously asked. _

_ Nandor nodded. "Yes." _

_ Colin didn't say anything, but he directed all of his attention toward the Romanian woman. _

_ "Do you guys know who Gregor is?" She asked. _

_ Colin nodded. "Yes." _

_ Nandor asked, "He's the guy who you have affairs with, right?" _

_ Nadja nodded. "I guess you could say that." She took a deep breath. "Well, I wanted to tell you guys that I'm pregnant with Gregor's child. I don't want Laszlo to find out. Do I have your word that you will not tell Laszlo about this?" _

_ "Congrats, Nadja. And yes," Nandor began. "Frankly, I never knew that female vampires could even get pregnant." _

_ Colin told him, "Well, a common misconception is that a vampire's reproductive system dies when they are turned, but that's not true…." He continued on and on. _

_ Nadja had a frown plastered on her face. Her eyes were watering. _

_ Colin glanced at her. He could tell by the look on Nadja's face that this wasn't the best time to feed. Colin cleared his throat. "Yes Nadja. You have my word--I won't breathe a word to Laszlo." _

_ "Good. Or else you won't breathe ever again." _

__ Nadja slowly left the crypt and found herself wandering to the fancy room.

She was greeted by someone there.

It was Gregor's ghost. "Hey Nadja. Long time no see."

Nadja said nothing. But instead she asked, "What are you doing here?"

Gregor smiled. He paced back and forth. "That's a good question. And the answer is…" he stopped pacing. "I want to see our son."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you guys like a fic explaining the whole story of Gregor's/Vladimir's and Nadja's affair instead of flash backs?


	4. 4. The Answer Is No

Nadja's voice slightly faultered. "No."

Gregor looked confused. "Excuse me, what?"

Nadja stood her ground. "You're not allowed to see Octavian."

"My child's name is Octavian? I have to see my son!" Gregor exclaimed.

"He's my son! And you will not be seeing him!" Nadja hissed. 

"Why not?"

"That's because you got yourself killed idiot! Maybe in your life as Jesk-"

"Jeff," he corrected.

Nadja rolled her eyes and continued. "As Jesk maybe you could have been able to. But, now you're a ghost." A pause. "So get lost."

Gregor sighed in defeat. "Alright. I'll get lost." He walked through the walls to leave.

"That was grand," Nadja's ghost laughed. "You sure told him off. Does he even know that he might not actually be father?"

Nadja's gaze snapped over toward the doll.

"Didn't you say you had sex with Laszlo and Simon the Devious the same week?" The ghost asked.

Nadja nodded. "Yes. That'd be correct."

The ghost also said, "A week prior to that, you got in trouble with the Vampiric counsel and bribed Viago Von Dorna Schmarten Scheden Heimburg with sex. Then, a few days after, you and Nandor got fucked up on drug blood….Of course there was that werewolf transwoman you screwed, Quinn I think her name was,…. Obviously, you're not as much of a slut as your husband, but still."

"I was just really horny that month!" Nadja tried to explain.

Her ghost continued to harass her.

Nadja snapped at her ghost. "Will you just shut up!?" A pause. "I don't want to deal with all of this shit right now!"

Nadja's ghost fell silent.

Nadja turned away from her ghost right in time to see Laszlo step into view.

He held up a document.

Nadja's heart sank when she realized what it was.

Laszlo simply asked, "Who the hell is Octavian?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you guys want Octavian's actual dad to be? I'm still partial to Gregor but, I want to see your guys opinions.


	5. 5. You Look Like Shit

Laszlo's eyes narrowed on her. "So?"

Nadja swallowed hard. Her heart was beating a million times a minute. "Well, you see…" Nadja quickly turned away, turned to a bat, and flew out of the open window.

She didn't stop until she was at a park.

She turned back into her human form. She took a seat on a bench.

Nadja tried to slow her breathing. She pulled out the phone that Guillermo had given her. She texted him 'keep an eye on Octavian'.

She put her phone back.

Nadja sighed as she slouched slightly.

"Hey. I haven't seen you for a year," a voice commented.

Nadja glanced over to see Jenna sliding onto the bed right by her.

Nadja smiled. "Hello Jenna. How are you?"

Jenna smiled back. "I've been good. I've actually gotten a hang of being a vampire. I actually like it. I had to ward off my own ghost though." She chuckled. "What about you? You look like shit."

Nadja's eyes narrowed on Jenna.

Jenna clarified, "I didn't mean it like that. I meant you don't look too good. It's like you haven't slept well."

"Well, that'd be true," Nadja said.

Jenna gazed at her. "What's causing that then?"

Nadja sighed. "Twenty-one years ago, I had a baby."

Jenna gawked at her.

Nadja tried to ignore that and keep going. "I gave him away to someone in New Jersey. I hoped that I'd never see him again. But, he showed up on my doorstep last night. He needed somewhere to stay. Laszlo found out." Tears began to gather in her eyes. "I fear that I'll have to choose between Laszlo and Octavian. I love Laszlo because he's my husband. But, even though it may not seem like it, I slightly like Octavian. I don't know what to do."

And while Nadja was in mid-rant, Jenna lean in and kissed the Romanian woman on the lips.


	6. 6. Get The Hell Out Of Here, Laszlo!

Laszlo angrily gritted his teeth. "That bitch!" He hissed. He took one last glance at the ancestry report.

One part of it read  _ Nadja V. Children (1): Octavian. _

Laszlo crumbled it up and tossed it into a candle.

He didn't care if the house burnt down.

Laszlo angrily headed down toward the basement.  _ That kid isn't Gizmo's boyfriend--that's Octavian, the bastard child. _

__ He waltzed toward the door at Guillermo was guarding.

Laszlo began with, "I'm going to say this nicely...move your fat ass away from the door or there will be consequences."

Guillermo crossed his arms. "No. I won't move--Nadja's orders."

"That unloyal bitch," Laszlo hissed once again, clenching his fists even more so.

Guillermo then said, "It's not like your mister monogamous, Laszlo. You cheat on Nadja. You have over twenty children. You're being hypocritical. And didn't you say you and Nadja had an open marriage?"

Laszlo angrily nodded. "Yes. But, it means that only I am allowed to sleep around."

"That's fucking stupid," Guillermo commented. "You're fucking stupid--you're a fucking asshole. I'm siding with Nadja on this one. Yes, she may have not even wanted the kid in the first place, but it doesn't give you the right to do something you'll regret."

Laszlo raised an eyebrow. "You said she never wanted the kid?"

Guillermo eyed Laszlo, nervously. "Laszlo, what are you going to do?"

Laszlo smirked. "I'm going to do my good lady wife a favor." The British man tossed Guillermo to the floor. He ripped open the door.

Octavian turned toward him and waved. "Hi! I'm Octavian. What's your name fat ass?"

Laszlo's face contorted into a snarl. "Oh you're so going to get it, you little shit." Laszlo yanked Octavian up, drug him up the stairs and threw him through the window.

Octavian hit the ground with a loud thud. "Ow!"

Laszlo hopped through the window and leapped upon Octavian.

Down in the basement, Guillermo rubbed his broken arm, vigorously.

Nandor saw this. "Gui-eeermo, what happened?"

"Laszlo happened," Guillermo began to gasp out. "He did it trying to get to Octavian."

Nandor looked confused. "Octavian is here?"

The familiar nodded and then choked out, "If we don't stop Laszlo, he'll kill Octavian." 

Nandor helped his familiar up the stairs and outside.

Once they did get outside, they saw Colin Robinson just staring in horror as Laszlo beat the shit out of Octavian.

"Do something Master!" Guillermo gasped.

"Alright." Nandor ran full force at Laszlo and knocked him over.

Nandor was able to keep Laszlo away from Octavian for four minutes.

But, Nandor was knocked unconscious.

Laszlo went right back to attacking Octavian. He removed the dagger he kept hanging from his belt. Laszlo took the dagger and stabbed right through Octavian's left eye.

Octavian whailed out in pain.

Guillermo and Colin were still with shock.

Laszlo snarled, "I'm going to have fun killing you, bastard child." He ripped the dagger from Octavian's eye.

That sent yet another wave of pain to wash over Octavian.

Vampire blood, which was black, gushed from Octavian's eye.

Laszlo picked up a garden stake from the ground.

He thought,  _ this should suffice for a wooden stake _ .

Right as Laszlo went to stab Octavian through the heart, he was knocked over.

Towering over him was Nadja.

Nadja yanked up Laszlo and held him by the throat.

Laszlo tried to gasp for air.

It wasnt too long before Laszlo's face began to glow shades of pink and purple.

Laszlo's vision was starting to fade.

"Let me go!" He choked out.

Nadja dropped him.

He had to take a little bit to get re-orientated. Once he was, Laszlo looked up at Nadja's piercing, blood-chilling gaze.

"Get your ass out of here," Nadja hissed.

Laszlo stood and he walked toward the side walk. Once he was there, he gazed at everyone else. "This isn't over," the British man growled. "Bat!" He converted and flew into the night.

Nadja was happy to see Laszlo gone. But now, her next order of business was to check on her son.


	7. 7. The Offer Still Stands

Nadja and Colin helped Octavian back into the house.

Guillermo followed, dragging an unconscious Nandor.

Octavian flopped back onto a couch.

"Ow…," he monded.

Nadja asked, "Colin, can you get one of those rag things?"

"Wash clothes?" Colin asked in responce.

Nadja nodded. "Yes."

"Well did you know that wash clothes were invented in-"

"We don't have the time for this!" The Romanian woman hissed at the energy vampire.

Colin flinched, "One wash rag coming up." He left the room to retrieve the object.

Nadja glanced toward Guillermo.

Guillermo had a pained look on his face.

"What's with you?" She asked him.

Guillermo sighed. "Laszlo broke my arm."

Nadja's eyes scanned the room. Her gaze stopped on a table cloth.

She pulled the table cloth and stepped toward Guillermo.

Guillermo eyed her. "What are you going to do?"

Nadja smiled and kneeled down to Guillermo's level. "You'll see." She made the table cloth into an arm sling for Guillermo. "Here." She slid it onto the familiar's arm. "Is that better?"

Guillermo nodded. "Thank you."

Nadja stood. "You're welcome."

That's right when Colin entered the room once again. This time, he had a cold wash cloth. He handed it to her.

Nadja pressed to cloth to her son's eye. "By any chance can you get some bandages?" She asked Colin Robinson.

Colin nodded. "Yes." He left.

He returned in about four minutes.

Nadja took the bandages, and wrapped it around Octavian's head, making sure to cover the bleeding eye.

That's right when Nandor began to stir once again.

Nandor rubbed his head. "What happened?"

"Laszlo knocked you out," Nadja began. "I'd suggest that you don't slumber for the next five hours--that way, you won't go into a coma like state."

Nandor smiled. "Thanks."

Nadja told Colin, "Keep an eye on these three." She paced away.

In her mind she thought of what happened prior to Laszlo attacking her son.

_Nadja pulled away from Jenna's kiss. "Jenna, I'm married…I can't do this."_

_Jenna sighed. She whipped out a pen and paper. She began to write digits down. Jenna passed Nadja the piece of paper._

_Nadja looked at the paper and then up to the younger vampire. "What's this?"_

_Jenna told her, "It's my number--it's for if you ever change your mind." Then, she turned into a bat and flew off._

Nadja gazed at the paper as she pulled out her phone.

She entered the digits and put the phone up to her ear as it rang.

Jenna's voice sounded from the other side, "Hello?"

Nadja said, "Hello Jenna. I'm calling to take you up on your offer."


	8. 8. The Dead Raven In The Yard Has A Message

Nadja lowered the phone.

Guillermo called out, "Octavian's ghost must have followed him here."

Nadja turned around to see what the familiar was talking about.

Octavian's ghost paced across the floor.

Nadja saw the ghost of hers leave the doll.

Ghost Nadja paced toward Ghost Octavian.

Ghost Nadja pulled Ghost Octavian into an embrace.

_ Ew,  _ Nadja thought.

Guillermo stood and told her, "Maybe, you should spend more time with your son."

"Absolutely not," Nadja began.

Guillermo raised an eyebrown and slightly smirked. "Oh…. I hear a chicken. Is that what you are? A chicken?"

Nadja narrowed her eyes on the familiar. At last, she sighed. "Alright." She paced toward the couch and state beside her son.

Octavian gazed toward her. "Hey."

"Hey….," the Romanian woman quietly responded back.

Octavian slightly sat up. "Be honest, did my eye look bad?"

Nadja nodded. "Very."

"Fuck," Octavian mumbled, angrily. Then he looked toward his mother. "I didn't get a chance to thank you for saving me from Laszlo."

Nadja slightly smiled. "Well you're welcome."

A smirk fell upon Octavian's face. He pulled Nadja into an embrace. "I love you," he whispered. 

Nadja knew that Guillermo would have had her say it back. She tried to. She really tried.

"I l- i lo- i lo," she began.  _ Forget it _ , she thought. Finally Nadja just said, "I don't hate having you around."

"That's good enough for me," Octavian said as they pulled away from each other.

Nadja gazed at her son. 

Yes, he did have some features similiar to hers, but there was some features that reminded her of a certain guy she slept with twenty-years ago.

This certain guy only brang trouble where ever he roamed.

No, it was to not Gregor or Jesk or whatever he wanted to be called.

Nadja looked away from Octavian--she tried to brush that fact off.

Guillermo paced toward them. "That's a start to a beautiful mother-son relationship."

Nadja gazed toward the ghosts.

Octavian's said nothing, but Nadja's said, "Keep doing that and we'll be out of your hair for good."

Just then, a raven smacked into a window rather hard.

Nadja stood, walked to the door, and carefully stepped outside.

Tied to the dead raven's leg was a note. 

Nadja carefully took it off and read it.

All it said was, 'I know he's here'.

Very cryptic to say the least. 

Nadja felt sick to her stomach with thinking who it might be from.

And there was no doubt that he would be coming for Octavian rather soon.


	9. 9) If You Wanna Talk, Let's Go To The Fancy Room

Nadja rushed quickly back inside.

Colin glanced at her. "What's wrong?"

Nadja shook her head, trying to stay calm. "Nothing."

She glanced over at Octavian.

Yes, Nadja may not care to much for Octavian, but there was no way in hell she'd let that greedy bastard take away her son.

Suddenly, there was a knock on their door.

Cautiously, Nadja opened the door.

Jenna stood there.

"Come in, Jenna."

Jenna paced in--Nadja closed the door behind her, making sure to lock it.

Jenna gazed at Nadja, asking, "What's going on?"

"Laszlo attacked. He broke poor Guillermo's arm, knocked Nandor unconscious, and stabbed Octavian."

Jenna gazed over to the boy on the couch. "Is that Octavian?"

Nadja nodded. "Yeah. It is."

Jenna tried to introduce herself. "Hi, Octavian, I'm Jenna--a friend of your mother's."

"Hey," Octavian weakly said.

Jenna paced back toward Nadja. Jenna then smiled like a dork. "So you called me because you like me?"

"Precisely."

Jenna asked, "Why are you so on edge?"

"You really wanna know?" Nadja asked, eyeing the other girl.

Jenna nodded. "Yeah."

Nadja sighed. "Fine." She turned to face Colin. "Colin, would you be a lamb and keep an eye on them?"

Colin said, "Yes. I can do that." 

"We need to go to a different room."

Jenna cocked her head to the side, confused. "Why?"

"Because I don't want Octavian to hear." Nadja then grabbed Jenna's hand and led her to another room.


End file.
